


Choir Boy

by alissabobissa



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gaeta and his feelings, Gen, New Caprica is for lovers, and also Cylons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alissabobissa/pseuds/alissabobissa
Summary: Everyone prayed now. The shiny cylons and the ones with blood on the inside had come, Adama had left, and now only the gods could save them.Gaeta on New Caprica.





	Choir Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written in 2008. I do not own anything.

Everyone prayed now. The gods suddenly meant something again and people talked about faith like it was a family friend just home from the war. Five new temples, mostly converted from other community facilities, sprang into life welcoming the weary and hopeful masses. The shiny cylons and the ones with blood on the inside had come, Adama had left, and now only the gods could save them.  
  
He had stayed in the temple choir in Paramus on Tauron as a teenager, long after he stopped praying to the gods. Singing calmed him, gave him peace – a peace he had never found in any prayer – and even as he wrestled with whether or not the gods existed at all, he sang to them.  
  
The crowd in this newest temple on New Caprica was standing room only. It swayed and rocked with the chant of the oracle, and he closed his eyes for a moment trying to remember what it felt like to believe in the gods, to believe in anything.  
  
When the chant stopped and a familiar song filled the tent, he opened his eyes and looked around at the faces of the assembly. These people weren’t hopeful. They were scared and desperate. It couldn’t be faith that they had, not on this rock. As the song sped up and more voices joined in, he realized, to his surprise, that his voice was the loudest among them. He repeated the long forgotten words of strength, and he sang the traditional, wistful melody.

But he didn’t sing for the gods or for the faithful or even for himself.

He sang for a dog. He sang for the strength to walk out into the light, down the street, and to turn over a dog’s bowl.


End file.
